


Don't Talk to Strangers

by simplyn2deep



Series: comment_fic [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M, in so much as Talia is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Derek's fault he's as attractive as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk to Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. It's silly and indulgent and my first forray into a fandom I said I would never be apart of. Never say never...especially when you have friends on twitter who routinely recommend Sterek fics, and of course they're really great and you spend hours reading all the long Sterek fics you can find...until it's Christmas Eve and you've just watched all of season 1 of the show (thanks to another friend who got you seasons 1 and 2 on DVD for Christmas) knowing that the following morning you have to get up early and do things with the family.
> 
> So yes. I've committed Teen Wolf fic. There will probably be more ficlets? I don't know. I'm scared to do anything longer than a few hundred words lest the characters sound too out of character.
> 
> Please be kind when you let me know what you think?

Derek's amused by it.

If the glares Talia's shooting him mean what he thinks they do, his mother doesn't think it's the least bit funny, and she'll likely tell Stiles all about it before he gets home from his trip.

_**Isaac:** Cora tells me I should ask about dinner with the family last night?_

_**Derek:** she would be the one to gossip._

_**Isaac:** so you did go off with some lady?!_

_**Derek:** Went out with the family last night and some 40 yr old lady wanted to take me home. My mom was not happy with me_

_**Derek:** that's it!_

_**Isaac:** was she at least a milf?_

_**Derek:** Derek isn't going to going to respond to that if he ever wants to have sex again!_

_**Isaac:** LOL_

_**Isaac:** I guess someone's busted. let me know when Stiles lets you have your phone back._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** [Teen Wolf, Derek, (616) Went out with the family last night and some 40 yr old lady wanted to take me home. My mom was not happy with me](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/587318.html?thread=81650486#t81650486)


End file.
